El Beso del Amor
by Amira92
Summary: Edward tiene q matar a Bella por celos de su madre, pero él se enamora ¿Podran estar juntos sabiendo q Edward es un Dios? One-Shot. Entren por favor, no se arrepentiran! :D


**Los Personajes no me pertenecen estos son de S. M. El Mito es de Psique & Eros, solo mezcle ambas historias.**

**El Beso del Amor.**

Cuentan que más allá de las montañas, más allá de la Ciudad Oculta, atravesando el rio de la muerte, habita una Diosa en un enorme y deslumbrante templo, dicen que es tan grande que sus murallas podían alcanzar el cielo y rozar las nubes y tan brillante que parece cubierto de estrellas. En dicho Templo habita la Diosa de la Belleza, Victoria, cuya divinidad es envidiaba por los demás Dioses y algunos pueblerinos. También dicen que tiene siglos de vivir en la Ciudad de la Noche donde es venerada por su dicha belleza y por protegerlos de los demás reinos que desean apoderarse del Pueblo.

En la Ciudad habitaba un Rey y una Reina junto con sus tres hijas. La menor, Isabella, era tan deslumbrante y hermosa que el Pueblo entero y extranjeros acudían atraídos por la fama de tan singular espectáculo y la adoraban como si fuese la propia diosa Victoria.

Su reputación creció tanto que ya nadie navegaba hasta donde se encontraban los templos para adorar a la diosa, cuyos altares se empezaron a quedar sin ofrendas y cubiertos de fría ceniza. Esto convulsionó el ánimo de la verdadera Diosa Victoria quien se dijo a sí misma:

- Esa jovencita, quienquiera que sea, no va a usurpar por más tiempo mis honores. Ya haré yo que se arrepienta ella sola de su afamada belleza.

E inmediatamente llamó a su hijo Edward y se lo llevó a la ciudad para mostrarle a Isabella y contarle la historia de la rivalidad por su hermosura, después de lo cual le pidió:

- Por los lazos del amor maternal, te ruego que vengues a tu madre. Sólo te pido que consigas que esa muchacha se abrase de amor por el último de los hombres, alguien a quien la Fortuna le haya golpeado hasta el punto que no se pueda encontrar mayor desecho.

Acto seguido lo cubrió de amorosos besos y desapareció en el océano.

Mientras tanto, Isabella sólo la contemplaban y admiraban y nadie se le acercaba como pretendiente, por lo que permanecía en casa llorando su soledad, resentida contra su cuerpo y odiando su belleza. El padre comenzó a sospechar que tenía malquerencias con los dioses por lo que se acercó al oráculo de Apolo, quien le contestó:

- En el monte más alto, coloca a tu hija vestida de novia. No esperes a un humano como yerno sino a un verdugo cruel y alado.

El rey volvió desconsolado a su Reino para dar cumplimiento al oráculo al cual Isabella debía someterse. Se hicieron las ceremonias y partió el pueblo triste acompañando a su princesa y a sus reyes hasta la roca señalada en el más alto de los montes. En el camino, Isabella les reprochaba.

- Ahí tienes el pago por mi belleza. Debiste lamentarte cuando nos engrandecían con honores reservados a los dioses. Cuando me proclamaban como la nueva Victoria. Sólo ahora me doy cuenta que lo que me ha perdido es el nombre de Victoria.

Llegaron, por fin, a la roca donde dejaron sola a la muchacha. Estando Isabella muerta de miedo y llorando, se levantó un suave Céfiro, que la elevó y la fue llevando por la ladera del monte abajo hasta dejarla reclinada sobre una pradera cuajada de césped en flor, donde se quedó dulcemente dormida.

Al despertarse, lo primero que vio fue un bello bosque con una fuente de agua, y en medio, una mansión regia construida con divino artificio. Inmediatamente, Isabella se sintió atraída por la riqueza y magnificencia de la construcción; se acercó un poco más confiada y decidió cruzar el umbral. Lo que más le llamó la atención es que tantas riquezas no estuviesen protegidas con rejas ni cadenas ni un guardián. Mientras observaba todo, le abordó una voz sin cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué estás aturdida ante tantas riquezas? Tuyas son. Los de las voces que oyes somos tus criados y vamos a estar cerca de ti, para servirte.

Isabella reconoció la llamada de la divina providencia. Se relajó, tomó un baño y dio cuenta de un exquisito festín que le fue servido por la fuerza del viento, acompañada por el canto de melodiosas voces.

Al terminar la agradable velada, se retiró a dormir. Entrada la noche, oyó llegar al marido secreto, quien se metió en su cama y la hizo su esposa. Al amanecer, poco después de que el marido se alejara apresuradamente, unas voces la consolaron por la virginidad perdida.

Las cosas fueron sucediéndose de esa manera durante un tiempo, y como suele ocurrir cuando algo se hace habitual, la primera sorpresa se convirtió en placer, y el sonido de las voces en consuelo a su soledad.

Una noche, el marido se dirigió a Isabella, quien aunque no podía verlo, sí podía sentir el contacto de su piel y oírle.

- Mi dulce Isabella, se acercan terribles peligros de los que tienes que protegerte. Tus hermanas te están buscando para ver si estás viva y pronto llegaran a la roca del monte. Cuando oigas sus lamentos, no respondas, porque me darías un gran disgusto a mí y te acarrearías la ruina.

Asintió ella, pero al día siguiente no hizo sino llorar y lamentarse de estar en una cárcel de oro alejada de todo contacto humano. Al llegar la noche y entrar el marido en la cama, la encontró llorosa aún. Después de incansables ruegos respondidos por advertencias de éste, consiguió que accediera a sus deseos de ver a sus hermanas, para calmarle la pena que sentían al creerla muerta y hablar con ellas. Además de acceder a los ruegos de la recién casada, le permitió que les llevara el oro y las alhajas que ella quisiera, pero le volvió a advertir de que no se dejara persuadir por el consejo de intentar ver la imagen de su marido, porque de suceder eso, se desmoronaría su afortunada situación y se quedaría sin sus caricias.

- Muera yo antes de renunciar a esta dulce compañía, porque quienquiera que seas, te amo apasionadamente, por lo que no te cambiaría ni por el propio Cupido.

Cuando las hermanas llegaron a la roca donde fue dejada Isabella, comenzaron a lamentarse ruidosamente. Isabella salió de su casa y le pidió a Céfiro que las trasladara sin daño y pudieron gozar de la emoción de volver a abrazarse, después de lo cual las invitó a entrar.

Después de la bienvenida les fue mostrando la opulencia de la casa, la cantidad de voces a su servicio, y les obsequió con un suntuoso baño y una mesa digna de dioses. Las hermanas comenzaron a incubar una gran envidia en sus corazones y no dejaron de interesarse con malsana curiosidad por el dueño de todas aquellas maravillas. Isabella, comentó que era un joven apuesto que se dedicaba la mayor parte del tiempo en ir de caza. Para no cometer ningún descuido, las cargó de oro y de piedras preciosas y le pidió a Céfiro para que las llevara de regreso.

Consumado el regreso, aquellas hermanas corroídas por la hiel de la envidia, hablaban entre ellas.

- ¿Te has fijado hermana la cantidad de joyas y de cómo brillan los vestidos y la cantidad de oro que descubres a cada paso? Y si encima, tiene un marido tan apuesto como ella dice, no habrá una mujer más feliz en toda la Cuidad. Si te has fijado, adopta ademán y superioridad de diosa una mujer que tiene a voces por sirvientes y manda en los mismos vientos. En cambio, a mí me ha tocado un marido más viejo que mi padre, más calvo que una calabaza; y por si fuera poco tiene todas las cosas de la casa guardadas bajo llaves y cadenas.

- Pues yo tengo que aguantar a un marido lleno de achaques y jorobado, con el que hago más el papel de una curandera que de complaciente esposa. Yo no voy a aguantar la suerte tan afortunada que le tocó a la que menos se lo merece. Recuerda con cuánta arrogancia y soberbia nos trataba, con qué pequeña cantidad de riquezas nos ha comprado y cómo cuando se cansó de nosotras nos echó con viento fresco. No me tendré por mujer si no logro descabalgarla de su opulencia. Que se dé cuenta de que en nosotras no tiene unas criadas sino sus hermanas mayores. Vayámonos ahora a casa, sin decirle a nuestros padres ni a nadie que la encontramos con vida, para no pregonar el bienestar del que dispone, y cuando hayamos madurado nuestras ideas hemos de volver decididas a castigar su soberbia-añadió la otra.

En las siguientes conversaciones nocturnas, el marido le seguía advirtiendo.

- Esas pérfidas arpías están maquinando cómo persuadirte de que llegues a verme la cara, y ya sabes que no volverás a verla, si lo consigues una sola vez. Así pues, si esas vulgares vuelven, que vendrán te lo aseguro, no des oídos ni contestes a ninguna pregunta que te hagan sobre tu marido. Porque sabes que vamos a tener familia y ese niño que se está gestando en tu vientre será divino si sabes cuidar nuestro secreto en silencio, pero si lo divulgas, será mortal.

Con la noticia de su embarazo, Isabella se vio desbordada de felicidad.

Tal como lo anunció el marido, las hermanas regresaron, al igual que la primera vez, por petición de Isabella. Apenas se instalaron, comenzaron a preguntarle cómo era su familia, a qué alcurnia pertenecía, a qué se dedicaba. He Isabella, que tenía olvidada su primera versión les dijo que su marido era un comerciante de la región, de mediana edad. Nuevamente las llenó de ricos y regalos y las devolvió en el vehículo airoso.

Las hermanas, mientras volvían a la casa. Siguieron comentando sobre su las Riquezas que tenía su hermana menor.

- No cabe duda hermana, que no sabe cómo es su marido. Cualquiera que sea la verdad, tenemos que despojarla cuanto antes de sus riquezas, porque si no sabe cómo es la cara de su marido seguro se casó con una divinidad, y que en su estado de embarazo nos va a parir un dios.

Pasaron la noche en vela y muy temprano, al día siguiente, se marcharon hasta el precipicio del cual volvieron a bajar con la ayuda del viento ya habitual. Al llegar le dijeron a Isabella:

- En tu ingenuidad te vemos tranquila ante tanto peligro. Sabemos de buena fuente que quien está durmiendo contigo es una serpiente feroz que te devorará cuando tu embarazo llegue a la plenitud de su madurez.

Isabella recordó la insistencia de su marido de no descubrir su rostro y, llenándose de desconfianza, se dejó arrebatar por el horror de aquellas sombrías palabras y cayó en la trampa de las hermanas, a pesar de las advertencias que había recibido. Oyó como le aconsejaban que al quedarse él dormido, ella se acercara con una navaja y una lámpara que le alumbre para poder, de un tajo, separar la cabeza del cuerpo de la repugnante serpiente.

Isabella se quedó abandonada a la soledad de su tristeza, sintiendo que en un mismo cuerpo odiaba profundamente a la fiera y amaba con igual intensidad al marido. Y esa noche, tal como estaba planeado, al quedarse dormido su esposo, se acercó a él con navaja y lámpara. Al alumbrar los secretos del lecho, descubrió al propio un propio Dios hermosamente dormido. Se puso a contemplar por largo rato la perfección del divino rostro y el resto del cuerpo que brillaba como si tuviera lluvia o diamantes incrustados. Se abalanzó sobre él apasionadamente, y en la excitación, la lámpara dejó caer sobre el hombro derecho del dios una gota de aceite hirviendo. La quemadura despertó al dios que, desembarazándose de los abrazos de la esposa se separó en silencio y salió corriendo hacia los montes.

Isabella, al ver desaparecer a su marido, se echó de cabeza a un río cercano quien, por miedo al dios, no permitió que se hiciera daño, depositándola en una amable ribera. El dios Carlisle, viendo el abatimiento de Isabella, se le acercó y la miro.

- Deduzco que te ves atormentada a causa de un gran amor. Hazme caso: no te eches a perder lanzándote al vacío, ni con ninguna otra forma de cita con la muerte. Abandona el dolor y la tristeza e invoca suplicante al mayor de los dioses. Cupido, y muéstrate dulcemente sumisa.

A partir de este momento, las cosas comenzaron a moverse a otro ámbito. Isabella comenzó a deambular enloquecida. Lo primero que hizo es llegar al reinado de sus hermanas y, engañándolas, hace que se precipiten a la muerte, una primero y otra después, desde la misma roca en la que supuestamente ella perdería su vida. Después de esos encuentros, camino perdida, como suele suceder cuando se pierde al Amor.

Mientras tanto, una gaviota aliada de Victoria se le acercó a ésta para informarle de la herida de su hijo y de cómo éste había decidido instalarse en el lecho materno mientras se recuperaba. La diosa le pregunta si es verdad que su hijo anda enamorado, a lo que la gaviota contesta afirmativamente y, acto seguido. Victoria oye el nombre de su odiada Isabella como responsable de ese amor. Se lanza encolerizada a buscar a su hijo, encontrándolo en su dorado tálamo donde lo increpa con humillantes improperios y amenazas; tal era la ira que sentía ante su traición.

Al salir de su casa, se encuentra con Alice y Rosalie quienes, conociendo la situación, abogan por Edward, recordándole que ya éste había crecido y que lo esperado era que se enamorase.

- ¿Qué dios o qué hombre puede entender que, sembrando pasiones como acostumbras por todas partes, pretendas reprimir ahora en tu casa los amores del Amor?

Venus con coraje las deja plantadas.

Mientras tanto, Isabella no paraba de ir de un lado a otro buscando desesperada rastros de su esposo. Entró al templo de Alice y luego al de Rosalie. En ambos les suplicó a las diosas que la ayudaran pero éstas, le informaron de la furia de Victoria y se negaron a oír los ruegos de la desdichada aconsejándole que se entregara. Al tiempo se enteró de que Victoria, utilizando a James como pregón, había ofrecido recompensa para quien le informara de su paradero, por lo que finalmente decidió dirigirse al encuentro de la diosa.

Fue recibida por una de las criadas, Costumbre, quien insultándola, la llevó a la presencia de Victoria. Ella la entregó a otras dos criadas, Soledad y Tristeza, para que la martirizaran aún sabiendo de su embarazo cuyo fruto no reconocía como parte de su familia. Al devolverla a presencia de su señora, ésta se le echó encima y le hizo trizas los vestidos. Mezcló gran cantidad de diferentes granos y le aclaró que debía separarlos y distribuirlos por clase antes del anochecer, y dándole la espalda se alejó.

Isabella, desesperada, ni siquiera intentó acercarse al montón de granos. Entonces, una hormiga, al darse cuenta de la dificultad del trabajo, se compadeció de la muchacha y fue de un lado a otro convocando a las hormigas de los alrededores y hablo con ellas.

- Compadezcámonos de esta hermosa muchacha. Esposa del Amor y salvémosla del peligro que corre.

Una tras otra se pusieron en movimiento, y tenerlas clasificadas, desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

A la caída de la tarde apareció Victoria, quien al ver terminado el trabajo, le dijo:

- Ni tú ni tus manos hicieron este trabajo, sino aquel a quien sedujiste para tu desgracia y la suya.

Y se fue a dormir después de arrojarle un trozo de pan.

En la mañana del día siguiente, Victoria llamó a Isabella para encargarle otro trabajo: debía traerle un vellón de lana dorada de unas ovejas que pastan en un bosque cercano. Y hacia el bosque se dirigió Isabella con la intención de arrojarse al río que lo atravesaba. Al llegar a la orilla del río, una señora de cabellos caramelos le dijo:

- No manches con tu desventurada muerte la santidad de mis aguas, ni se te ocurra acercarte a esas terribles ovejas porque mientras reciben el calor del sol suelen ser poseídas por una fiera excitación y atacan a los hombres dándoles muerte. Cuando se haya aplacado la luz del mediodía y las ovejas estén distendidas, podrás recoger la lana dorada que se engancha en el follaje. Así fue como esta sencilla señora le mostraba a Isabella el camino a su salvación.

Ni siquiera el peligro de esta segunda acción mereció el reconocimiento de Victoria quien apenas vio llegar a Isabella con el encargo, la mandó a su tercera tarea: traerle una vasija de cristal llena con agua del manantial, que se encuentra en lo alto de una escarpada montaña, que da origen a las lagunas Estigias.

Empezó a subir la altísima montaña, con la seguridad de que en lo alto encontraría el fin de su vida, pero la angustia de aquella alma inocente no pasó desapercibida porque, de repente, acudió a su lado el ave real del supremo Carlisle, el -águila, quien le quitó la jarra llenándola con el agua solicitada.

Y así fue como Isabella consiguió volver con la tarea cumplida. Pero ni así se apaciguó la crueldad de la diosa, quien de inmediato le entregó una cajita diciéndole que debía ir hasta el Orco y decirle a Jane: "Victoria te ruega que le pongas en ésta caja un poco de tu hermosura, pues la que ella tenía la ha perdido cuidando a su hijo enfermo, y se le ha marchitado". Entonces fue cuando Isabella sintió más de cerca su destino final al comprobar que se le estaba llevando a una muerte segura. Sin pensarlo más, se subió a una torre altísima desde la cual pensaba arrojarse, pero la propia torre le habló haciendo que desistiera de su idea y explicándole, paso a paso, cómo podría llegar directamente al encuentro con la diosa de los infiernos.

Isabella emprendió su carrera siguiendo al pie de la letra lo que la torre le había recomendado, con tanta minuciosidad que finalmente llegó a los pies de Jane para transmitirle el mensaje de Victoria y salir de los infiernos con la caja rellenada y cerrada a escondidas. Al volver a ver la luz se sintió tentada por la curiosidad de abrir la caja y colocarse un poco del desconocido contenido para gustarle más a su amado. Y diciendo esto, destapó la caja de la cual salió una adormidera, posterior a lo cual la invadió un sueño estigio que la dejó sin sentido sobre el propio camino.

Mientras tanto, Edward ya se había recuperado de su herida y se marchó volando hasta Isabella. Al encontrarla, recogió la adormidera, la volvió a colocar en la caja y despertó suavemente a su esposa para que siguiera su camino hasta Victoria, mientras él se dirigió a hablar con Carlisle para exponerle su caso.

Carlisle, tomando partido por Edward, mandó a Emmett a convocar la asamblea de los dioses donde informó de su deseo de que se celebrase el matrimonio entre Edward e Isabella. Para tranquilizar a Victoria le comentó que haría inmortal a su nuera, para lo que mandó a Emmett a que raptara a Isabella y le ofreciera una copa de ambrosía.

Inmediatamente se sirvió una copiosa cena de bodas celebrada por todos los dioses incluyendo a Victoria quien danzó al ritmo de una suave melodía. Isabella quedó en poder de Edward y a su tiempo nació una hija a la que llamamos Renesmee.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, la verdad yo amo la Mitología Griega y esta es mi primer mito que leo sobre Mitología Romana, espero y de verdad les guste, adiós.


End file.
